borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:"360" LF lvl 61 skullmasher sniper rifle
im looking for a lvl 61 skullmasher, 400+ dmg, 2x scope preferably but not important, RoF .6 or higher, acc 90+, and 6 rounds; i have a lvl 61 orion 874dmg, 2.7 RoF, 15 rd clip, 96.2 Acc, 2.4x scope; or a lvl 61 volcano 770 dmg, 0.8 RoF, 6rd clip, 98.6 Acc, 2.4x scope GT: kronofang if there is such a thing as a lvl 61 skullmasher anyway..... if not i want the best that someone has and pls no modded guns thnxKronofang 19:10, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I wouldn't say its impossible. The weapons sold in Crawmerax's lair are Lv61 very often. Got a few Orange level guns from there that are Lv61 before once in a blue moon - Hamsterwuff I dont have one, but they are possible over 400x6 dmg for skullmashers.Veggienater 20:47, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Mines is a 388x6, a XX and ZZ model, and that's the highest I've seen so far. Can't hurt to dream though. Btw, does anyone know what ZZ models do or is it just a simple prefix? My guess is better accuracy. Yoshi-TheOreo 20:49, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I have one thats390x6, 91.3acc, 0.6 RoF. Gearcalc says they are possibale to the mid 400x6 range. As for xx or zz i dont know.Veggienater 21:17, August 19, 2010 (UTC)edit -maybe the xx,zz is for material2,3. 3 days ago i found a fearsome skullmasher off of crawdouche that does 435x6!!!!! its only lv 60 thou... but watever, it's the best one ive seen and the only one in existance that i know cause i havn't duped it for anybody. But im not shure if i could trade it, i would have to see what kind of items you have... Drejnaught 23:48, August 19, 2010 (UTC)Drejnaught Well I'm not sure, but of all of the Jacobs wepaons I've had, the ones with zz in the prefix tends to have more accuracy. I dont know what other bonuses xx has, but it gives gun the knock back effect for sure. Easiest way to tell is to just read the gun's name and see if xx is in the prefix.. If your too stupid to read, just look for gold parts on a jacobs gun. 00:10, August 20, 2010 (UTC) hey drejnaught well just add me and i can show you what i have are you looking for anything in particular??? Kronofang 01:14, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Im looking for almost anything.... lol dont seem like im being cocky or anything but i think that i may have some of the best guns in the game...no joke, Im a big fan of revolvers, im actually looking for a shattering ogre that does like 380+ dmg, thats the real prize, i did have a 1430 bloody unforgiven that i lost a while ago due to an inventory wipe... :(, but anyway yea hit me up my gtag is Drejnaught on xbl lol Drejnaught 05:02, August 20, 2010 (UTC)Drejnaught mine is still sniper rifles, and im a huge fan of the skullmasher it may not do as much dmg as the bessie but shooting someone with it feels almost surreal.... lol, ive just recently hit lvl 61 so its just now that ive been really getting a chance to find and farm for the good stuff oh and feel free to hit me up as well GT: kronofang Kronofang 08:00, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I have a lvl 61 skullmasher that is i believe 441 damage, high zoom, not sure of the other stats, off hand but i do know it is in fact above 400 damage, i did get it from someone, and it may or may not be a damage cap construct, it has 91.? acc, it is my new favorite gun, for craw, Xbox GT SinsterNobody 08:10, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Just so you guys have something to farm for, the maximum damage for a Skullmasher is 483. 09:18, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ya i figured it was around 400, but anyways im still looking to trade and if ur not willing to trade maybe dupe the item??? and i will do the same with something, Kronofang 14:29, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Damn! max is 483.... well mines 435 so i concider that closest! :P 15:27, August 20, 2010 (UTC)DrejnaughtDrejnaught